happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanasaku Kaori
Hanasaku Kaori '(花咲くかおり ''Hanasaku Kaori) is one of the main cures of Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!. She is very calm but her voice doesn't show it. Her cure form is 'Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン'' Kyuakurimuzon'') and her theme color is red. Her catchprase is '"Also one of my friends." '(また、私の友人の一人。'' Mata, watashi no yūjin no hitori.) Appearance As Kaori, her hair is red, free. Her eyes are dark red. She wears yellow glasses. Her clothes are a green dress with VERY short sleeves. She wears a gold bracelet and a silver ring. Her shoes are only a green-red flip-flops. As Cure Crimson, her glasses are removed, and her hair gets longer, turn into light red and are tied in twintails. Her clothes are a Red top with a orange ribbon in her chest, with a heart in the middle. The sleeves of the top are like orange. Her skirt is a red and orange skirt, with a big ribbon behind. She wears orange short boots. Personality Kaori is the lovely, calm person. But her voice really doesn't show it, as it is very severe. She is also good in sports, doesn't fiting her personality. She isn't good at school (removing the "flower meaning") and likes to walk in the flower camp of the city. History ''Coming Soon Relationships 'Passion '- Is her mascot partner. 'Murasakino Koe '- They are childhood friends. Cure Crimson '''"Deliver the colors of Passion! Cure Crimson!" パッションをの色を提供！キュアクリムゾン! '' Passhon o no iro o teikyō! Kyuakurimuzon!'' Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン Kyuakurimuzon'') is Kaori's alter-ego. Here, she can show her sports abilities, as she usually never show it to others. Alone, she perform Crimson Flash with her Red Sword. Along with the others, Rainbow Silver Power. Attacks *Crimson Flash '- Her solo attack. *'Rainbow Silver Power '- Her finisher with the other cures. Sub Attacks *'Passion Ignite (パッションIgnite Passhon Igunaito) *'Mars Fire Explosion '(マーズファイヤーエクスプロージョン Māzu Faiyā Ekusupurōjon) Transformation 'Pretty Cure, Red Painting! '- First, she put her right arm in the air, making her Color Shape Palette appear. She hugs Passion and a red light appears in Passion's collar. Passion shouts "Let's go!" and a Crystal Pen appears. Kaori's clothes dissapears and she surrounded with a red light looking calm to the Palette. She puts the crystal pen in the little hole. The make colors were black. She guides the little hole to the other side, making the make turn into red. The mirror shines and Crimson's make up and hair appears. Then, she starts to dance, when she clap her hands and her arm warners appears. She kicks the air, making her shoes appear. A little heart appears, she put it in the place where is the top of her skirt and her clothing appear. Then, her Color Shape Palette turns into a little heart with goes to the middle of her chest, making a ribbon appear. Finally, she introduces herself and make a pose. Etmology 'Hanasaku '(花咲く) - Hana ''means flower, as her love for flowers, and ''Saku ''means "blooming". '''Kaori '(かおり) - Means "scents". Together, it means "Flower Blooming Scents." 'Cure Crimson '- It's a type of red. Songs Kaori's voice actor, Kobori Miyuki, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. *Blooming ~With You and Me~ *Red Scent *From the Inside Duets *Rainbow Flower *Crystal Heart Trivia *Her surname is actually the same as Hanasaki Tsubomi. *She is the 4th cure to wear make-up. *She said "I will punish you in the name of the moon!" in one of the episodes. This is the phrase of Sailor Moon. **'Ironically, one of her sub-attacks (Mars Fire Explosion) has the name of one of the sailor senshis, Sailor Mars. *Her voice is the same as Glassan's voice. (Cure Fortune's partner.) *Kaori's cure name was planned to be other name, but White was very stressed and she didn't find any other name fixing to Kaori. *She has a fear of Tacos (Episode 18). *Her ONLY fear is of Tacos (Episode 18). Gallery KaoriEpisode2.png|Kaori, shown in episode 2. Kaoritransforming.png|Kaori about to summon her Color Shape Palette Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor